1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wild animal feeders for birds and for small land dwelling animals, such as squirrels and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wild animal feeder which supplies feed to the animals whenever an animal causes the feeder to pivot, the pivoting resulting in an animation of the feeder which enhances the enjoyment of the view of the feeding animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that wild animal feeders can effectively entice animals to feed thereat, either for purposes of entertainment, education, animal welfare, and any combination thereof. One ubiquitous example of a wild animal feeder is a "birdhouse", which is essentially a box on a pole having bird feed depsoited therein for feeding of birds who are drawn thereto. Wild animal feeders, whether intended to feed birds or small land dwelling animals, are essentially inanimate containers for feed. Their innate attraction is essentially purely one of shape and color, which is ordinarily eclipsed by the movement and beauty of the wild animals they attract.
It is also well known in the prior art to provide fanciful lawn decorations which are structured to provide a pleasing ornamentation. An example of lawn decorations are wooden cut-outs of rabbits and other small wild animals; and another example are pin wheels which twirl in the wind on an axle supported on a vertical shaft that is anchored into the ground.
While each of the foregoing devices provides a structure which well serves its intended purpose, none provide a hybrid structure which combines functionalities to serve a variety of purposes simultaneously. Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a device which combines animal feeding with a decorative, fanciful shape and, further, is also animated by activity of the feeding animals.